Not Yours
by Ori-Chen
Summary: The whole world seems madly in love with Kai. Tyson, Ray, Max, Lee, Gary, Kevin, Michael, Steve, Johnny and so on, even Mariah! (Sorry RxM fans) But what if one person can surpass all of them? Kai/A certain blue haired boy *Mwa ha has! Finally updated!*
1. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Ori: I'm back! Hope you all like this! Took me ages to think up!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Hello gorgeous!" A certain blue haired boy said to the figure standing next to him. "You look real good when you start blushing." The boy continued, with a broad smile plastered on his face. The other also smiled a broad one at the same time.  
  
"Kai! Get out of the bathroom so we can eat breakfast already!" Tyson yelled from the kitchen area. Kai sighed and looked at the shinning reflection of the mirror. He grinned again and gave himself a head up side look.  
  
"Looking beautiful!" Kai said smiling at the reflection opening the bathroom door. HE strolled lightly to the dining room where he saw the rest of the gang all crowded around the table stacked with millions of pancakes.  
  
"Kai's coming." Kenny blushed as Kai took the only seat available, next to Kenny and Tyson.  
  
"Let's eat!" Tyson yelled eating stuffing his face in one blow. Then he started to chock.  
  
"Cough it out Tyson!" Ray yelled stealing quick glances at Kai. "Sensational! Kai you look great! Did you get a haircut?" Ray said ignoring the coughing Tyson.  
  
"There! Will you look at that! Ray you got pieces of paper from the cookbook stuck in the pancakes!" Tyson said trying to make out the words.  
  
Ray blushed a deep red colour and grabbed the paper from him. "Those are Kai's pancakes." Ray said in a whinny voice. The whole group looked from the heart shaped pancake Tyson was eating, to the long tower that Kai was staring at.  
  
"Here." Tyson said winking handing over the pancake to Kai, taking away the huge tower that touched the ceiling.  
  
"Hurry and eat Tyson, or else we're..." Max started blushing from the glares Kai shot at him.  
  
"Yea, yea. We're gonna be late for school." Tyson said eating his pancakes and amazingly finishing them.  
  
"I gotta go get ready." Kai said standing up taking a last sip of tea. He walked away heading back for his dorm. The team all rested back and sighed, furious blushing covered their faces.  
  
"Looking good!" Kai said to the mirror passing a hand through his hair.  
  
TBC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Ori: Chapter 1 done! Sorry it's so choppy and short. Well bye bye! 


	2. Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Ori: Yea yea, as you all know this is a Kai/Himself thing. Don't see that much. I guess I was pretty much bored of making Kai/Ray and Tyson/Kai and all those baloney capoloney.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
"Kai! Come sit here!" Johnny screamed pointing to a seat next to himself. Kai walked over the narrow aisle of the school bus.  
  
"Hey Johnny." Kai said taking the seat beside his so-called-best-friend.  
  
"Hey Kai." Johnny said dreamily shifting over giving way to the beautiful bluenette. "Today's Friday, what are you planning?" Johnny started conversation admiring the glares of envy students shot at him.  
  
"Nothing much, I got a project due very soon and I haven't started." Kai said fixing his red coloured arm guards.  
  
"Need any help? If you do, you can always call me." Johnny said grinning hopefully. Kai shrugged at this.  
  
"It really isn't necessary, after all I am living with Max, Ray, Kenny and... No I don't need your help." Kai said face rather screwed looking.  
  
"Don't you live with Tyson?" Johnny said pretty much put down.  
  
"Yeah. However, I really don't need his help to boost up my grades. After all he's failing almost everything." Kai smiled making Johnny melt in his seat.  
  
"Off the bus idiot kids!" The bus driver yelled glaring at all the students as they marched off to the pits of hell.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Lee said running up to him with Mariah close behind. "What do you have first period? I think I might be with you." Lee said as Mariah shot devilish glares.  
  
"I might be with you first period instead of Lee." Mariah said swishing her pink coloured hair. She smiled at the bluenette and blinked several times for the look of innocence.  
  
"Right." Kai said walking over to where Tala stood.  
  
"Hey Kai. School's gonna start soon. I'll walk you to your locker." Tala offered as both boys walked through the doors.  
  
"I can walk by myself, see you later." Kai said taking a separate root.  
  
"Bye Kai." Tala said watching the hot looking bluenette leave. "Hey, hang out a recess ok?" Tala yelled after him, shifting under the weight of his bag.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Kai said waving his hand about through the air.  
  
TBC ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Ori: Haha! Done another of my chapters! *Evil laughs* see you all next time! 


	3. Math Class

Disclaimer: I do not own! Buhahahaha!! *sorry I'm in my evil attitude today! ^^*  
  
Sorry for the long wait! I have a speech thing to memorize and I have a terrible memory! Wah! Sorry, but this chapter is also choppy! I'm sorta rushing.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Let's see.I have math first period." Kai said looking at the schedule that was taped on his locker.  
  
"I have math too!" Kevin said jumping up from out of nowhere. "Shall I accompany thee to thy class?" Kevin said in an acrostic voice.  
  
"I don't see why not." Kai said turning his gaze away from the mirror hanging not far away from his schedule. "Hey there babe." Kai said quietly to the reflection.  
  
"What was that?" Kevin said slightly blushing.  
  
"Uh. Nothing." Kai said closing his locker and putting a little lock over it. "So, we may as well start walking before we get late for class." Kai said to Kevin as they both walked down the hall.  
  
"So Kai, busy today after school?" Kevin asked as they entered the classroom.  
  
"Yeah." Kai said taking a seat next to Ray. As Kevin stood there, by Kai's desk looking at him stupidly.  
  
"Sit." Ray said motioning the green-head. Kevin looked around the room to see the only seat available was the one furthest away from Kai. "Bye bye!" Ray said waving his hand to make a point. Kevin growled and walked away.  
  
"What did you get for question 4?" Kai asked Ray taking out his book.  
  
"Um." Ray stuttered as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Take out your questions!" The teacher said as she walked around checking if the work is done. "Good! Now we will correct the homework." The teacher glared at all the students, but seemed to shoot happy glances at Kai.  
  
"Number one. Gary?" The teacher demanded.  
  
"Uh. Two?" He guessed receiving snickers from the students but a death glare from the teacher.  
  
"Out." The teacher directed as Gary stepped out of the room. "How hard is 3 times 3? Kai?"  
  
"It's 9." He replied in a monotone voice as all the students looked up to stare at him as he gave the answer. The corrections were done swiftly and all the students in the math room started working on problems silently...  
  
Kevin sat at the back composing a letter, one of those pass me arounds.  
  
Dear Kai,  
  
Would you be the coolest and go out with me?  
  
Love Kevin  
  
"Psst!" Steve felt finger poking him. "Pass it on." The voice whispered.  
  
"Psst! Kai." Max whispered as Kai stretched out an arm receiving the paper. Kai rolled his eyes as he read the normal "Dear Kai." Beginning.  
  
"Would you be the coolest and go out with me? Love Kevin, Bryan, Steve, Emily, Enrique, Spencer and Max." Kai read as his eyes trailed across the paper. He looked up and turned his head glancing at all the people who wrote their names on the page. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Another?" Ray mumbled from beside him.  
  
"Yeah." Kai sighed as he took out his geometry set and started to stare at the reflection that stared back.  
  
"Um Kai?" Ray asked the other boy.  
  
"Hm?" Kai asked reluctantly removing his gaze from the metallic surface.  
  
"Um. May I borrow your ruler for a sec?" Ray asked as Kai took out the ruler from his set and continued staring at himself.  
  
"Too many distractions..." Kai whispered loudly so only he could hear. "But I can't my gaze off you now can I sweetie pie?" Kai smirked as the figure smiled back.  
  
"Wrap it up!" The teacher yelled as all the students packed up to get ready for their next course.  
  
"Hey Ray! Wait up!" Kai yelled panting up to the boy.  
  
"What's up?" Ray asked as Kai stopped in front of him.  
  
"We may as well walk to science together. I mean our schedule is almost the same, right?" Kai asked as he stood opposite Ray.  
  
"Sure." Ray smiled as they both walked down the hall together, many shooting envious glances.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Ori: I swear that the next time there will be more comedy and more Kai with himself. Also note to self make chapters less choppy and make chapters longer. 


	4. Science Class

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Gomen again! -_-' I'm just a lazy ass, so flame me if you want for taking such a long time! And flame if you want cause I make fun of Mariah a lot, cause I personally don't like her.  
  
Ps, I'm making a new character called Can. Cause I got a flame with made absolutely no sense. Something with can can not be gay thing, yadda yadda. So guess what? I'm gonna make Can in love with Kai as well with the rest! Buhahahaha! Also, if you're gonna flame me, please spell correctly. :P  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Then cut carefully right down it's abdomen." The teacher demonstrated to the class, cutting a worm in half.  
  
"Eww! Disgusting!" Mariah screamed dropping the knife. Kai shot her a sidelong glance and continued cutting his worm chatting with Ray.  
  
"She's so stupid. She's only doing it to get attention from the peers." Kai whispered to Ray who nodded in agreement.  
  
"But she's right, these worms are nasty to look at." Ray responded watching redish goo squirt out of it. Kai shrugged in agreement.  
  
"But the way she's reacting, I hate people like that." Kai said casually cutting his worm in half, watching as it wiggled. Then started to take notes and sketches of the insides.  
  
"So, is everyone done? I presume? Now you will go to the second experiment, electrocuting the worm." The teacher said, voice dull and boring. "First you place one wire to the head, then the other wire to the tail. I want you to take notes, this time." The teacher continued in the same tone. All the students got up to take a battery and 2 wires from the teachers counter.  
  
Mariah attached the blue wire at the head and the red wire at the back. She carefully watched the worm being electrocuted. And gasped in horror, "Ew! Disgusting! I can't believe we're doing something this savage! It's nasty and barbaric!" She cried.  
  
"Shut up! You're the nasty and barbaric one here!" Kai barked from his seat taking away his gaze from the uncontrollably jerking worm.  
  
"OooOOoo!" The whole class recited in unison watching Mariah screw up here face. Tears started forming and she ran out of the class. Like magic, the whole class started laughing in unison again.  
  
"Man Kai, that was harsh." Ray said removing the wires from the worm.  
  
"She was asking for it for a long time. Don't blame me." Kai shrugged taking notes of the toasted black coloured worm.  
  
"Yea, you're right." Ray sighed smiling.  
  
"So, what do you have next period?" Kai asked taking out his agenda to check his.  
  
"I think I have History." Ray said putting a finger under his chin to show he was deep in thought.  
  
"Ya, I have Geography." Kai said playing around with the knife they used to chop open the worms. "Man, you look good." Kai said running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Sure." Ray said slightly blushing at Kai's weird remark.  
  
"Oh goodies, class is over soon. I better start keeping my stuff." Kai said packing up his notes in a binder. "So, see you at recess." Kai said running out the door and bashing into a red faced Mariah.  
  
"Kai!" She screamed sending a whole wave of students stepping backwards.  
  
"Uh, hey there." Kai said watching as she rage fully advanced at him. "Um, sorry about what happened there in class. I didn't mean any of it really. I just blab things to say the truth. I didn't know it would hurt your feelings. Really, I'm being fully honest with you. I didn't know everyone in class heard, and that afterwards they will be making fun of you and all. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. Just please don't hurts my beautiful face." Kai said backing into a locker.  
  
"W-W-W-Why?" Mariah said tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "I-I-I t-t- thou-ou-ought y-y-y-you l-l-l-l-liked-ed-ed-ed m-m-meeeeeeeeeeeeee." Mariah stuttered.  
  
"As a friend, as a friend." Kai said looking at all the attention drawn towards them.  
  
"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-so, w-w-w-why?" Mariah cried watching the other students snicker.  
  
"Not my fault!" Kai said slowly side stepping away down the corridor.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Johnny waved. Kai quickly rushed up to the other boy. "What's up?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Nothing much, nothing much, the usual you know." Kai mumbled nudging him to accompany him to his locker.  
  
"What's up with Mariah?" Johnny curiously asked.  
  
"I made her cry again." Kai shrugged peeping to see Mariah's puffy red eyes.  
  
"Poor you. Oh well, what can you do." Johnny said as they stopped in front of Kai's locker.  
  
"23-45-13" Kai whispered opening the lock. Tones of letters, shapes of hearts, happy faces and romantic stuff piled outside his locker. "Hmmm...Let's see, this one is from Ian, 'See you after school?', no. This one is from can, who the hell is Can? Well it says , 'I'm a loser and you're so cool, wanna see me after school?' hey! That rhymes! But no, I will not. Hey Johnny, can you please bring a garbage can over here? I have like 50 more letters to go through." Kai said directing the red head.  
  
"Sure, be right back." Johnny replied rolling his eyes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Woohoos! Woohoos! Woohoos! Done Done Done! Onto chapter...5? 


	5. The Usual Short Recess

Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did, I would make a complete ending for the story instead of the ugly main character jumping in the air like some psychopath moron. (Tyson)  
  
Ori: ...I have nothing to talk about in the top box...Hmmm... Ah yes, if you are wondering, Ray likes Kai along with the rest of the whole cast. And perhaps there is something going on between the Ray and Kai, the little best buddies! ^^  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Finally done!" Kai said walking out the school with his arm scratching the back of his head lightly. "It took me ages to finish! It's always the same notes, like, 'would you like to meet me after school?' and 'meet at lunch?' I think I should buy one of those security things that electrocute the victim if they are within arm length." Kai said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, you should but you will get electrocuted as well." Johnny commented.  
  
"Duh, I know that, I'm not Tyson for God's sake! Like, I have the brains and good looks compared to that kid. And couldn't you hear the sarcastic- ness dripping from my voice?" Kai glared walking over to the bench were Ray sat talking to Emily. The two on the bench quickly turned their heads and immediately stopped talking.  
  
"Hey Kai! Wanna sit next ta me?" Emily smiled patting the side.  
  
Kai smiled, "Nah, I just came here to spend the next.2 minutes with my best buddy!" Ray smiled as well as Kai elbowed him as a gesture to move over.  
  
"So, did you hear the news?" Emily continued the conversation, every so often stole glances at the bluenette.  
  
"No, what happened?" Kai wondered a loud placing a hand under his chin.  
  
"I heard that there was some punk going around stealing other kids beyblades!" Emily whispered.  
  
"O no! Anything but that!" Ray commented laughing.  
  
"Who cares, beyblading is boring, I ditched it, but it's still fun to watch other kids cry when I destroy their blades. He he." Kai laughed watching some kids not far off launching their blades into the dish. Just then the bell rang to tell the students to return to class.  
  
"That was a fast recess." Emily commented standing up.  
  
"Not really, I stayed in most of the time cause people won't give me a break, can't they understand that my love is for someone else in this crummy school? An intelligent, thoughtful, good-looking, athletic, cool and popular guy?" Kai said standing up, following Emily's example and walking to the door.  
  
"Wonder who..." Emily whispered jealously.  
  
"Who ever it is, he or she is gonna pay." Johnny murmured, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Now it seems we have two problems, the stolen beyblades and the one who Kai loves."  
  
TBC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Ori: Yay! Done finally! And it ain't even long! Mwahahahaha! 


	6. Geography!

Disclaimer: I do not own, does that mean I have to do another disclaimer for the next chapter?  
  
Ori: Thankies a lot for all you people who reviewed, it make me happy that you all likes. Sorry, there are no Dark Bladers in my fic, cause I don't think they go to school. They are like 30 years old each!!!  
  
Ps, to all you people reading this, if you think this is whack, you gotta read my other fic called Tyson's Eyes, I think that you'd enjoy it. But if you're here for the everyone loves Kai part... you're welcome to read it as well! ^^  
  
And real sorry I don't update a lot.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
"Can any of you find Japan?" The teacher smiled at all the students.  
  
"We live in Japan, of course we know where it is!" Tyson yelled picking his nose with the end of the pencil. "It's the little island over there!" Tyson yelled getting up and pointing with his pencils end to the map.  
  
"Tyson you idiot! That's Antarctica!" Tala yelled with a 'hmph' following.  
  
"Oh! If you're so smart, why don't you point it out? Huh? Mr. I'm-so- smart?" Tyson argued back.  
  
"Maybe I will!" Tala got up and shoved Tyson out of the way. "It's right here, sorta right and below China." Tala calmly stated taking back his seat.  
  
"Great job Tala! You get a star!" The teacher smiled placing the golden sticker right beside Tala's name on a big chart. "Unfortunately, you didn't beat Kai yet!" The teacher smiled.  
  
"Of course, none of us can." Tala said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Glancing at the chart, beside Kai's name, 66 stars, in counting.  
  
"It's ok Tala! You're still trying! ^^ Ok class, I want to for class work to find these hard places on the map! I give you the rest of the period!" The teacher smiled sitting back down on her chair resuming with correcting work. On the board read, China, Canada, Europe, Brazil, Africa and Russia. And then it also read, for the bonus mark find Japan.  
  
"Psst, did you hear?" Enrique whispered in Tala's ear.  
  
"What's the news around the school?" Tala whispered back.  
  
"I heard Kai's got a crush. I wonder who the lucky person is." Enrique whispered.  
  
"I wonder as well." Tala whispered back glancing over at Kai who kept on running a hand through his hair. "But who ever the person is, he or she doesn't deserve him." Tala shrugged.  
  
"You're right." Enrique whispered back, "Hey do you know where Africa is?"  
  
"No, I don't." Tala said sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kai?" Tyson prodded the other's side with his finger.  
  
"What is it?" Kai said back menacingly.  
  
"Dude, chill. Do you know where Africa is?" Tyson asked shoving up his shoulders and holding them perfectly in place. Kai growled and marched up to the front of the class.  
  
"I can't believe I live a stupid idiot!" Kai screamed swiping the teacher's globe straight off the desk. "Do you want to know where Africa is?" Kai tried to say calmly as the whole class stared at him. Tyson slowly nodded, fear plastered in his eyes. "Here you go!" Kai yelled throwing the globe at Tyson, amazingly Africa hit his nose, which started to bleed.  
  
"Kai!" The teacher yelled, eying him. Kai quickly looked to the ground, a blush spreading up his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but it gets very irritating living with a complete fool." Kai responded still staring at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"It's ok, I would like you to help Tyson in the bathroom though." The teacher said back with a smile on her face, "And why not? I'll give you another 4 stars!" The teacher exclaimed. Kai nodded as he helped Tyson up and out of the class.  
  
"Doesn't he look cute when he's angry?" Whispers like that spread through the room.  
  
***Bathroom (Ori: Yeah, I thought I should make a long chapter for once!)  
  
"Thanks for helping me Kai!" Tyson said whipping his nose with a tissue.  
  
"No prob Ty." Kai said back washing his hands in the sink and using the water to style his hair with even more spikes. "Which do you think is my better side?" Kai said truning his head back and forth.  
  
"Uh, they both look good." Tyson said staring at Kai, blushing.  
  
"You think, will I look better if I remove the paint?" Kai thought a loud staring at the blue triangles on his face.  
  
"Hmmm. The triangles make you look fiercer and more rebellious. Which makes you sorta.Hot. And if you were without your face paint, you look more innocent?" Tyson responded.  
  
"You're right! Man, I'm real sorry Tyson, you're smarter than I give credit for! But do you think that this is my better side?" Kai responded looking at himself with admiration.  
  
"Kai, I said it before, you're perfect!" Tyson said back about to pounce on the other.  
  
"Hey, look! You're nose stopped bleeding! Let's get back to class." Kai said grabbing Tyson's arm.  
  
'Oh soft! What greatness, all coming to me!' Tyson thought a mile hinted in his cheeks.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Ori: Yay! Done! Don't worry, I'm not dead! The story will continue! I'm trying to get in the habit of updating sooner like I did with my necromancy fic. 


	7. Lunch and with Hot Dogs!

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Thankies! I'm so happy with all the reviews you guys sent me!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The cafeteria was packed. Most kids blocked the exit/entrance while standing in line for hot dogs. The line kept on growing as over 50 kids waited. "So, are you gonna get a hot dog?" Johnny asked sitting next to Kai.  
  
"Nah, it's not worth it. The kids in the back won't even get to the front! They'll be sold out, or lunch'll be over." Kai said biting into his pizza.  
  
"Yea, we'll Tyson is came early and he has a whole plate full, wanna ask if we could take one?" Johnny again asked. Kai shook his head.  
  
"I don't think you should even talk to him, he's not worth your time." Kai believed waving Ray to come over.  
  
"Hey Ray." Johnny smiled taking the vacant seat next to Kai.  
  
"Man, I don't know what's so good about hot dogs. The pizza is ten times better!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly!" Kai said back turning his head over to Johnny, waiting for a response.  
  
"Well, yea, the pizza is better, but it's not every day that they make hot dogs!" Johnny shrugged.  
  
"Suite yourself. So, Ray, how was history?" Kai asked changing the subject.  
  
"It was horrible!" Ray yelled.  
  
***Flashback  
  
"Ok class, turn to page ...79, we would have read together, except that 3 kids are absent. So, you'll have to read on your own." The teacher yawned.  
  
"But, it makes no sense m'am..." Kenny said nervously.  
  
"It makes perfect sense, don't argue with me. After you kids are done reading, please come up to the class and take this assignment sheet. Once you are finished the assignment sheet you can do another one." The teacher continued. "And Ray, I would like to see you for one second."  
  
"Yes, what is it Mrs?" Ray asked standing in front of the class.  
  
"Your project that I gave you yesterday is not going so well. I need you to redo it." The teacher said yawning away.  
  
"But what did I do wrong? After all my room mate corrected it for me, so I know I must have a good mark now." Ray said, his face heating up with embarrassment.  
  
"First place you didn't write the date." The teacher started.  
  
"But it's right there." Ray pointed up to the top right corner of the sheet.  
  
"Oh, you should have made it more obvious! Well, secondly you don't start with all this opening thing that describes what you're doing in the next paragraph!" The teacher said a pinch more furious.  
  
"But that's my introduction and the description of my later paragraphs is my thesis." Ray said frowning.  
  
"You also have a lot of spelling errors." The teacher said, her face now hard and angry. "For example, this word, you spelled, "R-e-d?" That is incorrect.  
  
"But that is how you spell it." Ray said back, "This project is perfect, after all Kai helped me out." Ray said crossing his arms.  
  
"Kai? You should have said so!" The teacher exclaimed removing the 'F' from his sheet and replacing it with an 'A+'  
  
***End of Flashback  
  
"Yea, so you get the point?" Ray asked biting into his pizza.  
  
"Yea, I wonder how that teacher knows me, I've never took history before." Kai shrugged.  
  
"Meh! It doesn't matter, at least you got me a good mark!" Ray said smiling.  
  
"I wonder where Johnny is, he's taking a pretty long time getting pizza." Kai said glancing over seeing no Johnny in sight. "Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways." Kai said turning around as he spotted a group of girls staring and giggling at him.  
  
"I'm done. Let's head out for recess." Ray said taking Kai's tray and his own over to the trash. "I'll go get us some drinks." Ray said going over to the pop machine.  
  
"Thanks Ray. But I wonder where Johnny ran off to." Kai wondered aloud.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Ori: I think this is longest chapter yet! And my shortest updating time! I feel so very happy! ^ ^ 


	8. Johnny Where Are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Bak! Took me awhile to update ne?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"It's unusual for Johnny to run off like that, he'd usually tell me first. I wonder what's up." Kai said to Ray as they both walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"I really don't know. Maybe he went to the bathroom." Ray said casually.  
  
"Then, I'll check up on him to see if he's ok." Kai said walking away.  
  
"No, I don't think that's necessary. Plus I don't think Johnny would appreciate it, you know." Ray said blushing.  
  
"It's not like we haven't checked on each other before! We're like best friends!" Kai said walking off to the bathroom.  
  
"Fine." Ray said standing there watching as Kai left.  
  
"Hey Ray!" Mariah yelled reaching the teen.  
  
"What's up Mariah?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing much! Did you see where Kai ran off to?" Mariah eagerly asked.  
  
"Bathroom, went after Johnny." Ray sighed.  
  
"Too bad there Ray!" Mariah mocked smiling.  
  
"Bah! Let's just go outside." Ray said frowning.  
  
-  
  
***In The Bathroom  
  
-  
  
"Johnny? You here?" Kai yelled walking around. "Johnny! Don't make me walk any further, there is piss on the ground, I hate boys bathroom!" Kai yelled yet again walking around on his tiptoes.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Ian said walking up to him.  
  
"Is Johnny here?" Kai asked looking around.  
  
"Nope." Ian said smiling.  
  
"Ok...Ew! Is that piss on the ceiling?" Kai pointed/yelled looking at the very off white ceiling.  
  
"I'm not so sure." Ian said looking up too.  
  
"This place is disgusting! Kai want out!" Kai said running out of the bathroom. "Now to find Johnny." Kai continued walking around.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Bryann said stopping in front of the bathroom.  
  
"What's up?" Kai said watching the albino.  
  
"Nothing much. I'm just gonna put on some tanning cream and sunscreen!" Bryann said grinning.  
  
"Cool..." Kai replied walking out of Bryann's way.  
  
"Yups, I know. Hey Kai?" Bryann asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kai nodded to show he's not ignoring the other.  
  
"Um, do you want to hang out with me after I'm done?" Bryann asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, looking for Johnny." Kai replied.  
  
"I've seen Johnny outside. He's near the beyblading areas." Bryann smiled walking in the bathroom.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Kai said walking down the hallway.  
  
-  
  
***Outside  
  
-  
  
"Johnny!" Kai yelled. The glanced down at the watch on his hand, ten minutes left of recess.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Tala said walking up to him. "I thought you promised a few recess with me." Tala said smiling evilly.  
  
"Sorry Tala, looking for Johnny." Kai said pushing the other boy back.  
  
"Excuse me? You have no time for...me?" Tala whispered the 'me' and he looked rather angry.  
  
"Yea, no time." Kai said trying to walk past Tala.  
  
"Sorry, but you're gonna play dodge ball with us, you have no choice!" Tala said grabbing Kai's arm.  
  
"F- you Tala!" Kai yelled kicking Tala in the special area. Tala groaned a reply as the crouched down. Kai took this opportunity to punch the boy in the face and run away.  
  
"Johnny!" Kai continued to yell. Just then, he spotted the red head, in the beyblading areas, just as Bryann said. "Johnny!" Kai yelled again, getting the other boys attention. Johnny ran up to the bluenette.  
  
"What's up Kai?" Johnny grinned.  
  
"I've spent my whole recess looking for you." Kai said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that then. I've just been practicing my beyblading skills." Johnny grinned again, at least 20 inches.  
  
"I guess it's ok then." Kai said as the bell rang.  
  
"Thanks Kai! Hey what do you have?" Johnny asked accompanying Kai to his locker.  
  
"I have Second language. That sucks. So see yas." Kai replied walking away with his books. A huge pile of paper under his locker with the shapes of hearts and happy faces.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
-  
  
Ori: Hiyas! Done buhahahas! See ya in the next chappie! 


	9. French? And cooking!

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: I love you all! You guys are the greatest, thanks for all the reviews! Sorries I like didn't update for a month!  
  
-  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
"One is Un." The teacher said to all the students. "Good work class, now I'll give you work." The teacher walked around the room handing out sheets of paper.  
  
"Psst. Hey Kai, take this." Oliver whispered in his ear, passing him a note.  
  
"What is it?" Kai asked opening it. "Dear Kai, Meet in after class. Oliver." Kai read.  
  
"Ok?" Oliver whispered.  
  
"I don't understand, you could have just asked instead of writing it on paper. You're so stupid." Kai said shacking his head. Oliver frowned at his remark. "Plus Oliver, I'm not sure about this question but are you a girl of a boy? I can't really tell. Cause you sure look like a girl, you have the long lashes, the girly hair, girly clothing and a really girly voice." Kai continued speaking louder, the whole class turned their attention towards the two. "But you can also be a boy. Cause from what I hear from Enrique is that you have the male stuff." Kai said now using a sort of indoor-outdoor voice.  
  
"OooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooo!" The whole class whistled grinning, even the teacher seemed eager to hear more.  
  
"But I'm a boy." Oliver said defensively.  
  
"That's what you think. And what kind of boy would have a bitbeast of a unicorn? A unicorn! It's so girly." Kai said in disgust.  
  
"No it's not. Unicorns are for boys too! Not only for girls. You're just jealous." Oliver said.  
  
"No I'm not, my bitbeast can breath out fire, which I think is cool." Kai said folding his arms.  
  
"Harsh!" All the other kids in the class cooed. Oliver started to screw up his/her face.  
  
"Wah!!!!" Oliver yelled running out of the class and slamming the door behind him/her. Running all the way into the girl's bathroom. The whole class cheered in delight.  
  
-  
  
***Meanwhile In The Home Economics Room  
  
-  
  
"Good job Ray, we all love your cooking!" The teacher said trying out the delicious home made Ray food.  
  
"Thank you!" Ray smiled receiving several envious glares.  
  
"I'll give you an A++" The teacher smiled taking another bite.  
  
"I'm flattered." Ray said again.  
  
"Good! Now class, I want you all to make a batch of cookies." The teacher cried loudly. Ray walked up to the flour bag to grab another cup of flour.  
  
"Hey Ray!" Mariah greeted him on the way.  
  
"What's up Mariah? Anything new?" Ray responded.  
  
"Nope." Mariah said slowly.  
  
"Hey guys!" Emily said walking between the two. "I have great news! I heard that Kai beat up that Tala kid, Kai doesn't know it but I think that Tala has a crush on him. In fact, I know Tala has a crush on him. Don't you?" Emily gossiped.  
  
"Yea, in fact I do." Ray pondered.  
  
"Yea, also, I heard rumors that the kid stealing other kids beyblades is..." Emily started.  
  
"Who?" Mariah yelled in joy.  
  
"You three!" The teacher yelled viciously. "I don't want to see you two talking to Ray, he's far too busy and superior in his cooking to pay attention to you two! I want to see the two of you at recess so you can write lines." The teacher said furiously.  
  
"Sorry Miss!" Mariah and Emily said together running back to their seats.  
  
"Now Ray, take what you need and continue the good work!" The teacher said turning a happy smile to the teen.  
  
-  
  
***Minutes later  
  
-  
  
"Ah! Help!" Mariah screamed watching her cooking go up in flames. The whole class surrounded her watching in awe. The teacher barged in the crowd with a fire extinguisher. Meanwhile Ray stayed out of the crowd chuckling slightly.  
  
"Hey there Ray." Tala said walking up to him.  
  
"Yea, hey Ray!" Johnny said grinning.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Ray asked looking at the two walking up to them as they walked up to him.  
  
"Nothing much, except that Kai kick me in my special area." Tala said angrily looking to the ground.  
  
"Aw! Too bad!" Johnny said chuckling.  
  
"Ouch! Does it still hurt?" Ray asked with concern.  
  
"Meh!" Tala said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Maybe I should get Kai to check it better, I know you'll enjo-" Johnny started.  
  
"Shut up!" Tala yelled punching the other boy lightly.  
  
"You like Kai?" Ray asked nervously.  
  
"Actually.Yea." Tala said.  
  
"Same. But I think it was obvious." Johnny said.  
  
"Yea, it was." Ray said looking to the ground.  
  
"And you probably like him too." Tala said looking at Ray.  
  
"Yea." Ray said looking slightly up. "I-I-It's no wrong to be.gay right?"  
  
"I dunno Ray buddy, I'm gay, do you think that I'm ok?" Tala said grinning proudly.  
  
"Um, he he." Ray responded anime style hand behind head.  
  
"See! I'm fine!" Tala grinned even wider.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine too!" Johnny said grinning as widely as Tala.  
  
"Class dismissed! Class dismissed!" The teacher yelled as the smoke grew bigger.  
  
"Guess we should all go to our next class. And look at that, we all seem to be in the same class as Kai. In the gym." Johnny said a little bit evilly.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
Ori: Yes! Done! So, see ya'll soon I hope! 


	10. In the Gym

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: I'm back! Here is the next chapter and I think it's far the best one so far.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
"Kai! Wait up!" Tala yelled along side with Johnny and Ray as they saw Kai walk down the hallway into the boys change room. Kai turned his head and grinned standing there waiting for their arrival.  
  
"What's up guys?" Kai said smiling at them. "Got any goods for me?" Kai asked still grinning.  
  
"Yups, I still have my cookies!" Ray said holding out a bag of chocolate chips.  
  
"Great! I love your cooking!" Kai said taking out a cookie and biting it.  
  
"Thanks." Ray said blushing a little.  
  
"Um, I think we should all head for the change room." Tala said his smile fading slightly.  
  
"Yea, I agree with Tala." Johnny said his smile too fading.  
  
"Fine, let's go." Kai said finishing up and walking with Ray towards the change room.  
  
It was pretty much normal in the boys change room. Lockers on one side, benches on the other. And in another room shower stalls and bathroom stalls. Who could ask for a better change room than the one displayed there?  
  
"Ok guys, what are we starting in gym?" Ray asked putting on the uniform of black shorts and white T-shirt.  
  
"Um, I think it's soccer, I'm not sure." Kai said fully prepared and standing in front on the mirror.  
  
"Yea, Kai's right, it's soccer." Tala said fixing his shoes.  
  
"Let's get out of here and into the gym. The coach will get mad if we take our time." Johnny said.  
  
"Right." Tala agreed standing up. "Come on guys."  
  
"Right." Ray said finished getting ready.  
  
"One sec." Kai said still standing in front of the mirror watching himself. Johnny grab Kai's arm and dragged the bluenette.  
  
-  
  
***Inside the Gym  
  
-  
  
"Two more laps! Hurry, pick up the pace!" The coach said in a mixture of blowing his whistle and screaming.  
  
"I need a break!" Tala said running in between Kai and Ray.  
  
"Tala! No talking! Get down and give me 60!" The coach yelled blowing his whistle to wrap up the running. "Ok everyone huddle close. We are playing soccer now so make teams! The captains will be Kai and Robert." The coach yelled. "And of course Kai will start."  
  
"I pick Ray." Kai started  
  
"Then I'll pick Enrique." Robert stated.  
  
"Tyson." Kai said.  
  
"Oliver." Robert said seeing Oliver come out of the girls change room.  
  
"Johnny." Kai said.  
  
"Lee." Robert said.  
  
"Max." Robert said.  
  
"Tala." Kai said.  
  
"Mariah." Robert said.  
  
"Emily." Kai said.  
  
"Kenny." Robert said.  
  
"Good! Teams made now play!" The coach yelled.  
  
"Great, we're playing 5 on 5, Emily, you're off." Kai directed.  
  
"Pleasure!" Emily said walking away blushing. As Mariah walked up to her and they started laughing and giggling.  
  
"Great and Tala, you be goalie." Kai ordered.  
  
"Same pleasure." Tala said walking up to the net. As on the other team, Kenny became their goalie. They stood in position as the coach threw the ball up and blew his whistle. Kai kicked the ball and passed it over to Lee.  
  
Lee head butted it sending it over to Johnny, and Johnny of course tried to show off.  
  
"Look at me! Look at me!" Johnny yelled walking on his hands somehow pushing the ball that the same time. Every shakes their heads in disapproval.  
  
The game ended with the score 75 to 21, Kai's team won of course.  
  
-  
  
***In the Boys Change room  
  
-  
  
"That was fun!" Lee yelled as he started putting on his school uniform.  
  
"Yea." Ray said also attempting to put on his uniform.  
  
"You should be happy that you got chosen first by Kai!" Lee argued.  
  
"I hear my name!" Kai yelled from the shower area.  
  
"No you don't!" Lee yelled back. "Now Ray, we're sorta like brothers, tell me your problems."  
  
"Um, I think that I'm gay." Ray said solemnly.  
  
"It's not wrong! Everyone is gay once in awhile when a hot boy like ~Kai~ comes along." Lee said comfortingly.  
  
"You mean this whole school is gay! O.o" Ray said with shock.  
  
"Yup, everyone of us, except for the girls." Lee said proudly.  
  
"You mean I've always been in a gay school?" Ray questioned.  
  
"Meh! Yea, I guess. Why do you think our school motto is 'Strive for you hearts desire?'" Lee said nudging the other boy.  
  
"...Good point." Ray said.  
  
"Yea. But you should watch out, everyone is after your blood, remember Kenny?" Lee said suspiciously.  
  
"I live with Kenny." Ray said.  
  
"Yea, well. Um. Kenny was actually cool, then Kai turned a shine to that kid and the whole student body shunned him and turned him into the miserable ruble he is now." Lee said shacking his head.  
  
"I hear my name!" Kenny said as he stood beside the two.  
  
"No you don't." Lee said twirling his finger around to prove his point. "Bu byes!"  
  
"Ok..." Kenny said walking away.  
  
"So, I say you just give up and go run away with Mariah or something." Lee said walking away.  
  
"Yea, he's got a point, you shouldn't try." Tala said walking out of a locker.  
  
"True." Johnny said coming out of another locker.  
  
"WHA!?" Ray yelled confused.  
  
"Man you look good!" Kai said coming out of the shower rooms with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Thank you!" Tala said brushing his hair.  
  
"Nice abs!" Kai said grinning.  
  
"You can't see my abs." Tala remarked.  
  
"I'm not talking to you!" Kai yelled.  
  
-  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
Ori: Hahah! Done! 


	11. Recess, Kai explodes

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
Ori: Back! It's been like... Several days, weeks, months. Yea, well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry this fic is almost over!  
  
Ps, this is another of my favorite chapters, Kai goes crazy!  
  
-  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
The bell rang as for it's time for recess. "Johnny! JOHNNY! Where are you!?" Kai yelled through the playgrounds searching for the redhead. Ray and Tala walked up to him wondering why all the screaming.  
  
"What's up Kai?" Tala asked with concern covering his features.  
  
"Nothing much, just trying to find Johnny again. I realized that he wasn't there to grab the garbage can for me so I can get ride of my love notes." Kai said casually.  
  
"We'll help you find him. No worries!" Tala grinned walking along side with Kai, Ray closely following.  
  
"Where do you think Johnny could be?" Kai wondered.  
  
"Maybe we should check the shelter place and maybe we should check the beyblading dish." Tala suggested.  
  
"Great idea! You can check the shelter place thing and Ray and I can check the beyblading domes." Kai ordered walking away from Tala with Ray.  
  
"Great idea! Mumbles, mumble." Tala whispered.  
  
"So, do you really believe that Johnny will be there?" Ray asked.  
  
"Why not. He's so fat you can see him anywhere!" Kai laughed. Ray joined in the fun and action.  
  
"That's cool. Hey, isn't that Johnny?" Ray wondered.  
  
"Yea, it seems so, and he's picking on some kid too!" Kai gasped. Both boys walked up to where Johnny was beating up a little boy. "Johnny!" Kai yelled furiously.  
  
"K-Kai?" Johnny asked shocked.  
  
"No, it's your mom." Kai said sarcastically.  
  
"Um, what are you doing here?" Johnny continued conversation.  
  
"What are you doing is the real question, don't interrupt me by changing the subject ok Johnny? Cause frankly I'm disgusted by your attitude on trying to hurt other kids around the playground, also are you the guy who is stealing the beyblades? That makes me sick knowing that you, Johnny, my best friend would steal from others, plus beyblading is so uncool these days! You should know better than anyone about coolness and fashion these days! You know what Johnny? I believe that now you will now be considered uncool these days and that I personally do not want to be your bestest buddy anymore, too bad man but you were cool before, why did you change? I can answer that! It's because you steal from others for your own amusement. I admit that before my gang of people used to steal too, but I didn't do the dirty work therefore I am clean. I made my minions of idiots steal the beyblades, but now I have changed. I am not evil anymore, I am extremely hot. Unlike you, you also have no sense in clothing! What are you thinking with your hair? It's absolutely disgusting! And so very, very red! I feel like barfing! And what are you thinking with your little vest thing? It looks horrible loose that. Same with that headband, like headbands are cool, but it's not for you. The shorts! Ew! Get ride of that, I can name you a lot of reasons why you should get ride of those things but I won't I'll just name you one, the one reason why is cause it's so girly and gay. Who wears blue shorts matching their vests? You sorta look like some type of jailer. But I gotta admit that those shorts are better than Tyson's. Like I can insult Tyson in so many ways too, but I won't cause Tyson is cool. Because Tyson doesn't steal from others. But Tyson has got to get ride of his gardening gloves. Now you, you are uncool, I can't help but repeat that cause it's merely the fun truth for me and the hurtful truth for you. Ha!" Kai stated watching all eyes turned to him everyone staring with their mouths open.  
  
"Ah?" Johnny gasped eyes wide.  
  
"That's not all Johnny. I find you very annoying! I can't stand you! You always stand beside my locker like you don't have anywhere to go. You are like an annoying servant that I can't fire or destroy. You wait for me to finish keeping my books before you go to your locker. It's very infuriating. It's like you don't have a life of your own. Speaking of life, you won't get one after you become uncool because uncool people are so uncool. You are now rated low my friend, low. You disappoint me. Get out of my face." Kai said bowing his head down shacking his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai. Will you give me another chance?" Johnny asked crying.  
  
"OOOOOooooooOOOOOO!" The crowed cooed.  
  
"No, it's over Johnny." Kai said still hanging his head low.  
  
"Aw!" The crowed said feeling sorry for Johnny.  
  
"I'm sorry Johnny, but I'm too good looking and cool for you, I can't be seen with some stealer like you." Kai said walking away.  
  
"Give me another chance! Please Kai!" Johnny cried hysterically.  
  
"No Johnny, it's over." Kai whispered walking away into the school for the bell rang to symbolize the end of recess.  
  
"Ouch! You struck out man! You struck out hard, also, I gotta tell you that I'm the one stealing the beyblades." Ian said grinning, "See ya!"  
  
"A Wha!" Johnny said watching as Ian too walked into the school. "Aw chucks!"  
  
-  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
Ori: A little dramatic, but good, right? 


	12. English The truth comes out

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Ori: Back! Well, this is it! This is the last chapter, I think. Last chapter? Or not? I might put some type of crazy conclusion thing. Meh!  
  
-  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
"Ok class, everyone sit!" The teacher said as she stood up and walked over to the blacktop. "Did everyone finish their speeches?" The teacher asked writing stuff -unimportant- on the board. The class all looked to one another and nodded. "Good. Why don't we get the group who did Human Cloning to come up?" The teacher asked. Kai and Johnny both stood up and walked towards the front of the class.  
  
"I'm against human cloning." Johnny said.  
  
"And I'm for human cloning." Kai said.  
  
"Great, I'll start. I believe that human cloning is a bad thing. Of course trying to make a clone in the first place could result to having many dead clones. Clones have feelings too!" Johnny said. "Animal cloning is usually used to test medicines and chemicals in laboratories, so therefore cloning animals is not a big issue. But it is wrong to do God's job in cloning living and thinking humans." Johnny said poshly. "I rest my case." Johnny concluded.  
  
"I'm for human cloning as I said before, I don't see anything wrong with it. Cloning is just like making a copy of ones self, sure it's destroying the purity of the real race, but science is always expanding. Clones are not necessarily alike to the whom it takes it's DNA, their appearance change and so does their actions and the way to think. I'll give a scenario. What if you love yourself so much? Like I find myself extremely good looking and all. If I could, I would date myself cause I'm so good looking. And I know that all of you guys would like to date me too, cause of my fabulous looks. So in making clones, there are plenty of Kai to go around to each and everyone of you. But of course more to me, cause I love myself so much." Kai said hugging himself. "I love myself so much!" Kai said. Everyone starred.  
  
"Um, question! Does that mean that your secret crush was on yourself?" Emily raised her hand.  
  
"Yea." Kai shrugged.  
  
"But! I thought you liked me! Because a few days ago...  
  
-  
  
Tyson is walking in the halls and bumps into Kai. "Sorry man!" Tyson said recovering helping Kai stand up.  
  
"Happens all the time." Kai said rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I gotta get to English bye!" Kai said taking off. Tyson looks around the floor and spots a piece of white paper.  
  
"Hm...I wonder what this says." Tyson clears his throat. "I love you so much, I just adore your stunning eyes and magnificent blue hair." Tyson stands still and thinks. "Hey! That's me!" Tyson yelled happily jumping around in the hall.  
  
-  
  
...And that's what happened." Tyson concluded.  
  
"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but Your hair doesn't really look like blue. It's more of a black, or gray. Like some old guy!" Kai said grinning. "Back to MY speech!" Kai glared angrily.  
  
"Ahem! So, since cloning is not yet available to humans, I am afraid I cannot date myself. So, to conclude everything, I really can't be with myself, it just doesn't work. So, for the meanwhile, I will be with the next most hottest person in this school!" Kai declared. All the students in the class frilled with their hair and girls added more makeup. "Ray!" Kai yelled happily.  
  
Ray sat in his seat dumbfounded. "Um..." Ray mustered out.  
  
"It's ok if you're not gay and you just want to be friends cause in that case I can just be with-" Kai started.  
  
"No! I'm fine! Great! Let's ditch this place!" Ray said grabbing Kai's arm. Together they ran out of the school.  
  
"Um. Can we go chase after them?" Tala asked the teacher arm raised.  
  
"Yes, we all will." The teacher said sinisterly.  
  
-  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
Ori: Ok...Weird ending. So, it's up to you to decide do you want to end the fic right here or do you want me to write the part where everyone is chasing Kai and Ray?  
  
And also, I'm sorry to all you people who wanted this to become a Kai/Tyson fic. But no offence, I think that Tyson is a little bit ugly and not deserving of Kai who has all the goodies. I want no flames from you people! 


	13. Note From Ori and the Box

Note From The Author:  
  
-  
  
Ori: Hey! Ori and the Cardboard Box here!  
  
CB: ^^  
  
Ori: Well, we took a vote and...  
  
CB: ^_^ -*  
  
Ori: It seems that everyone wants us to continue with the chasing scene! Yay!  
  
CB: *Cheers*  
  
Ori: The vote was 100% towards the chasing scene, so that will come out shortly afterwards. You just have to wait around 1 to 2 weeks, cause I promise that the last chapter will come out real, real soon. You don't have to wait constantly for the day the next chapter will come out! Cause I am fully conscious of the fact that I rarely update.  
  
CB: ^^  
  
Ori: Thank you everyone and toodles till we shall meet again.  
  
CB: *Waves*  
  
Ori: Well love all you reviewers! 


	14. The Race

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Ori: Last chapter, I hope you all enjoy this!  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
"After them!" Tala yelled as the whole class ran down the hall.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked the other classes.  
  
"Kai is running away with Ray!" Johnny yelled back.  
  
"Let's go!" By the time, the whole school shoved their way out of the school.  
  
"Hurry Ray! Let's hide some place!" Kai said looking back at the sea of students chasing them.  
  
"Where to? Where?!" Ray asked horrified.  
  
"I dunno! I need a hug!" Kai said paling.  
  
"Later, we must run first!" Ray yelled scared.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny, Michael, Steve, Eddy, Emily, Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Johnny, Robert, Enrique, Oliver, Tala, Ian, Spencer, Bryann, you name it! They all ran fast like a crazy herd.  
  
"After them!" Max yelled furiously.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Carlos.  
  
"Kai ran away with Ray!" Tyson yelled shoving the punk out of the way.  
  
"What!?" Carlos yelled shocked, can you guess? He started running too, along with Andrew, Guy with the gay pants (One side bigger than other, forgot his name! -_-') And the rest of Kai's old group the BeySharks.  
  
"Ray here!" Kai yelled turning the corner, yanking of Ray's hair.  
  
"Ah! Leggo! Leggo!" Ray yelled in pain but they continued running.  
  
"Here! Here!" Ian yelled as the whole student body ran after the two.  
  
"Kai, where are we going?!" Asked Ray.  
  
"You'll see!" Kai said back as they turned another corner.  
  
"Growls! You're not getting away that easily from us half feline human things!" Lee stated as Kevin, Gary and Mariah jumped beside him right in front of Kai and Ray.  
  
"What do we do?" Asked Kai.  
  
"I know!" Ray yelled throwing a few punches around. Sure enough he knocked them all down. Yes, Ray hit a girl, but is Mariah really a girl? (No flames Mariah lovers)  
  
"Great job Ray! Let's keep running, the others are catching up!" Kai said. Both boys started to sprint again.  
  
"Not that fast!" Eddy yelled throwing his basketball, almost hitting Ray.  
  
"Yea, you're not getting away that fast from us!" Emily grinned.  
  
"Give back Kai!" Steve yelled angrily.  
  
"Take this!" Michael yelled throwing his baseball. Hits Kai in nose.  
  
"Arg!" Kai yells in pain.  
  
"Ah! Sorry Kai!" Michael starts tearing up.  
  
"Grrrr! Take this!" Kai summons Dranzer and puts an end to their souls.  
  
"Whoa! Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nopes! I mean he ruined my beauty temporarily!" Kai said taking out a mirror.  
  
"Well, we better start running again!" Ray said as he heard a mob of mad people rapidly coming.  
  
"Kai! Come back! I love you!" Johnny yelled catching up along with Robert, Oliver and Enrique.  
  
"We love you too!" Enrique said sadly.  
  
"Same with me!" Oliver said.  
  
"And me!" Robert said.  
  
"Get away from me stalkers!" Kai yelled.  
  
"But we love you!" They all say at once.  
  
"Arg!" Kai yells in disapproval.  
  
"I'll handle this!" Ray says taking out Drigger. "Tiger Claw attack!" Ray yells. Drigger pops up and starts slashing them to bitty pieces.  
  
"Good job! Ugly people must die!" Kai said grinning. (No offense to ugly people)  
  
"You can't get away!" Tala yelled along with Ian, Spencer and Bryann.  
  
"Uhg! The most ugliest of them all!" Kai yelled. He summons black Dranzer and hurts them really badly.  
  
"I think we got all of them." Ray thought aloud.  
  
"Tyson, Max, Kenny..." Kai started.  
  
"Nah! They can hardly keep up." Ray said shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"Right." Kai said, they both start walking to Kai's mansion home.  
  
"Stop right now!" Tyson yells.  
  
Kai and Ray both stop.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Tala yells.  
  
Kai and Ray look at each other.  
  
"Uhg! Shut up all of you!" Kai yells to everyone. " Don't you all understand that I don't want to be with any of you? I chose Ray cause he's hot! Not as hot as me I agree but surely he's hot enough to have been accepted by me. Like I would choose you if you were good looking but that's only an if. A big if. I'm sorry, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Michael, Steve, Eddy, Emily, Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Johnny, Robert, Enrique, Oliver, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryann, but I don't love you." Kai said running through the gates with Ray. "I'm sorry but I will now send the dragons out on all of you. Kai presses a button and dragons come out of some cage and starts eating all of them except for Kai and Ray and of course Mr.Hiwatari. Thanks to Mr.Hiwatari, we have enough money to buy dragons!  
  
And there we go. There ends our infamous story of Not Yours. Please stay tuned to our credits following this. If you are a reviewer, you will surely pop up in the credits!  
  
-  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
Ori: There we go! Like I typed in the story, Not Yours is now officially done. If you reviewed once, twice, whatever, you will turn up for sure on the credit listings. The credits will come up like 1 week, 2 weeks from now. That is if you're interested in seeing your name! Wow! How lucky of you! Well, I'm sorry If I have offended thee in his fic. Like if you are a Mariah lover or if you consider yourself ugly. -_-' Well thanks everyone, meet you all in the credits!  
  
Ps: I'll make credits fun! Grins evilly. ---------------conclusion 


End file.
